


Lead Me Back

by sortofapenny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mention of torture, Unreliable Narrator, since he thinks he's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortofapenny/pseuds/sortofapenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is dead.</p>
<p>He's pretty sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-fic that originated on tumblr. Inspired by this gifset: http://amberlyinviolet.tumblr.com/post/85116759862/just-go-get-out-of-here-no-not-without-you
> 
> Thanks to Amberly for being so supportive while I stumble back into writing

Bucky is dead.

He’s pretty sure about it.

That Swiss bastard doctor had pulled him onto that table and tried to half-ass torture him _(needles and knives and drugs and questions about troop movements and plans and home and his family and Steve and then water and electricity and then-)_ but he was trained for that. He’s a good soldier. Then that bastard injected him with something and left with that ratfink smile on his face and God it **hurt** Jesus Christ almighty it fucking hurt he could feel it in his arm and his veins and his bones and his blood and in his head, he screamed and it didn’t help and he sobbed and it didn’t help and he couldn’t see in the darkness, just fell, falling into the pain and nothingness and then-

And then Steve was there.

Steve was there and he was **huge** and Bucky didn’t hurt anymore and he pulled Bucky off that table as if he weighed nothin’ _(maybe he didn’t, maybe ghosts don’t carry anything with them)_ and Steve was strong and healthy and a thousand feet tall-

"I joined the Army."

Bucky was dead _(he has to be dead)_

Bucky kinda hopes Steve is an angel or something, leading him to Heaven despite all the shit he’s done _(I was a soldier/I had to watch out for Steve/They were gonna hurt her/We were starving/I wasn’t gonna die there in the mud/I wasn’t gonna let them die)_ but then the Nazi pulls off his face and looks like the Devil himself and Bucky’s not too sure where he’s headed anymore. So he follows Steve.

"You go across!"

Step. Another step. _(In the sixth grade Ms. Montague made the class read a bunch of old Greek stories. Bucky liked the war stories but thought the gods were a bunch of jerks)_ Step. Step. _(“It’s not right, them ruining people’s lives just for fun.” “They’re gods, Buck, I don’t think they care about people.”)_ The beam shudders beneath his feet. Step. _(There’s a story about two lovers and one of them dies and the other goes into Hell to bring them back)_ Step. Step. _(“I’ll let you bring them back to life, ” the god of death said, “but you cannot look at them until they are alive again. You have to lead them back to life.”)_ Step-slide-skid-step _(the hero leads them back)_ the beam drops beneath his feet _(the hero has won)_ Bucky leaps for the railing and _(he beat the gods)_ swings himself over

_(the hero looks back)_ Bucky looks back.

Steve is there

_(The lover is there)_

Steve is there and the beam is gone.

_(The lover is in shadow the lover is gone)_

Steve is there

_(The hero loses everything)_

“There’s gotta be a rope or something!”

_(The hero-)_

“Just go! Get out of here!”

_(The lover-)_

“No! Not without you!”

_(The hero stays in Hell)_

Steve looks at him. Steve backs up. Steve runs towards the end of the walkway and jumps and-

_(The hero stays in Hell and searches for his love for eternity)_


End file.
